SIGHT
by mystic rei
Summary: Eren menyukai Rivaille. Rivaille mengajaknya kencan, tapi pria itu hanya berniat bermain dengan perasaan Eren saja. Meski tahu akan kecewa, namun Eren masih terus berjalan karena masih ada mimpi untuk dicapainya. Juga karena penglihatannya yang semakin lama semakin menurun. Dan Rivaille tidak perlu tahu. For aphin123's RIREN Challenge Fanfiction 2013


Siapa pun yang mengenal Eren Jaeger pasti sudah mengetahui, bahwa remaja dengan surai cokelat tua itu memiliki impian yang simpel, namun agak sulit terwujud, walau tidak mustahil.

Keinginan melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia, berada di tempat-tempat baru dan melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah terekam dalam memori.

Eren hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa tingkat dua di Universitas Maria dan menempuh ilmu di jurusan arsitektur. Impiannya adalah sembari bertualang keliling dunia, juga mempelajari arsitektur khas dari masing-masing negara yang ia singgahi. Ayah dan ibunya sudah tiada semenjak dirinya duduk di bangku SMA, dan untuk itu ia harus bekerja keras demi hidup dan studinya. Beruntung ia memiliki sahabat baik nan jenius, Armin Arlert, yang selalu bersedia menjejalkan berbagai macam pelajaran ke dalam kepala lemotnya; dan Mikasa Ackerman, adik angkatnya.

Di rumah, Eren dan Mikasa akan bekerja di luar waktu kuliah untuk uang. Sedangkan di kuliah, Eren yang terus belajar dengan bantuan Armin demi meraih beasiswa. Mikasa biasa menggantikan tugas Armin dalam membantu Eren untuk tugas-tugas rumah. Gadis berambut _jet black _itu dalam hal kecerdasan juga sebenarnya tidak kalah dari Armin. Keseharian Eren terbilang umum untuk ukuran seorang mahasiswa pada umumnya, mungkin minus kondisi keluarganya.

Tapi, sebagaimana remaja biasa, ia juga mengalami satu hal klise yang khas dari kehidupan di dalam rentang umurnya.

Eren menyukai seseorang di kampusnya.

Seorang senior tiga tahun di atasnya. Bukan gadis cantik idola di kampusnya, tapi adalah seorang laki-laki, bertinggi badan di bawah rata-rata, dan berwajah galak walau memang menarik.

Rivaille, mahasiswa tingkat atas yang sudah dalam tahap membuat skripsi. Memiliki rupa yang menawan walau kurang dalam suatu aspek, aura serigala penyendiri, bermata tajam, dan suka berkata ketus. Namun memiliki banyak penggemar, terutama di kalangan hawa. Dan itu belum termasuk beberapa kaum adam yang juga mengidolakannya.

Eren pun sebenarnya menyadari kenyataan. Dirinya bukan siapa-siapa, tidak heran jika orang yang disukainya itu mungkin tidak akan menyadari eksistensinya.

Tapi, bagaimana jika pada suatu hari, Rivaille memintanya menjadi pacarnya?

* * *

**SIGHT**

Shingeki no Kyoin © Hajime Isamyama

Dedicated for aphin123's RiRen Challenge Fanfiction 2013

Rivaille/Levi x Eren Jaeger

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jelas sekali, lho. Anak itu selalu memandangimu."

Rivaille dengan setengah tidak niat mendnegarkan celotehan teman yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya di kantin. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan. Ya, Rivaille sadar, siapa anak yang dimaksud Hanji.

Wanita berkacamata itu meneguk jus alpukat miliknya, "Menurutku dia tidak begitu buruk. Justru dia itu lumayan imut, kalau kubilang."

Rivaille mendengus. Junior berbola mata hijau cerah itu sangat mencolok jika sedang memperhatikan orang lain. Apalagi jika kedua iris itu sedang menangkap sosoknya.

Huh, dasar anak ingusan. Tidak beda dari orang lain yang hanya mendekatinya karena rasa kagum atau ingin mengambil keuntungan darinya.

"Hei, Rivaille. Bagaimana kalu kau melakukan sesuatu yang menarik sebelum lulus? Skripsimu sebentar lagi rampung dan sidangmu akan segera dijadwalkan." Sebuah cengiran di wajah Hanji menampakkan diri, "Lakukan sesuatu untuk hiburan, begitu? Supaya kau tidak jenuh."

Rivaille berpikir sejenak. Ya, semua kegiatan penelitian dan menulis skripsi sangat menguras waktunya untuk bersantai dan bersenang-senang. Ide untuk menghibur diri ini tidak buruk.

Sebuah seringaian kecil muncul d bibir Rivaille, "Baiklah. Aku tahu yang menarik." Kedua mata tajamnya berkilat ke arah Eren, "Aku akan berkencan dengannya."

Hanji sukses terdiam. Matanya membuka lebar dan berkedip beberapa kali.

"Hanya sampai 6 bulan. Setelah itu, aku tidak ada urusan dengannya lagi."

Si kacamata tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Hanji hanya diam di situ, menyaksikan suatu maksud tersembunyi dalam kedua mata hitam kelam laki-laki itu.

.

.

Eren berjalan keluar dari perpusatakaan setelah selesai membabat habis tugasnya yang menumpuk. Saat itu waktu sudah sore, dan di gedung sudah tidak ada banyak orang lagi. Armin sudah pulang duluan untuk menjaga kakeknya yang sakit, sementara Mikasa ada _shift _tambahan yang ia terima di tempat kerjanya demi mendapat bonus.

Eren sendiri terpaksa menyelesaikan tugasnya sekarang juga karena ia akan kerja lembur. Alasan ia menerimanya juga sama, yaitu demi bonus. Mungkin uang tambahan itu bisa untuk membeli makanan enak bersama Mikasa nanti, pikir Eren. Mereka berdua menginginkan suatu hidangan daging di salah satu restoran, tapi tidak punya cukup uang lebih untuk membelinya.

Ya, semenjak SMA kehidupan Eren dan Mikasa menjadi lebih sulit dan harus bekerja keras jika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu. Tapi kedua saudara tiri ini saling bahu-membahu kalau tidak mau terpuruk. Sampai sekarang pun mereka bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik, meski dibayar dengan stamina yang menurun drastis dan kekurangan tidur, semuanya menjadi terasa impas.

Kembali pada Eren, ia tidak sabar ingin pergi ke restoran itu bersama Mikasa. Dengan semangat ia berjalan sambil setengah berlari ke loker supaya bisa segera pergi ke tempat kerja sambilannya. Masih jam 5 sore, masih ada waktu 2 jam sebelum _shift-_nya dimulai. Eren menyimpan buku-buku tebal yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan, lalu mengambil baju kerja yang sengaja ia simpan di sana dari kemarin supaya tidak tertinggal di rumah. Ia lempar baju itu ke dalam tas, lalu menutup pintu loker tersebut sebelum menguncinya. Begitu ia akan beranjak sebuah suara _ringtone _berbunyi yang menandakan sms masuk ke _handphone_-nya.

_From : Mikasa_

_Eren, kamu sudah selesai? Jangan terlalu paksakan matamu, ya. Kamu baru menambah lensa positifmu kemarin._

Eren menghela nafas. Saudari angkatnya ini sering bertingkah lebih seperti ibunya. Ia betulkan posisi kacamatanya dan cepat-cepat mengetik balasan.

_To : Mikasa_

_Jangan terlalu khawatirkan aku. Berapa umurku, 5 tahun? Daripada itu kerjaanmu sendiri bagaimana? Aku sudah bersiap ke tempat kerja sekarang._

Eren berjalan lambat seraya menatap HP di tangannya. Tas ranselnya ia gantung di satu pundak kanan. Tidak lama kemudian sms balasan sudah kembali sampai.

_From : Mikasa_

_Sedang istirahat sebentar. Aku akan pulang jam 10 malam. Hati-hati di jalan, Eren. Dan jangan lupa makan._

_To : Mikasa_

_Ya, ya, aku tahu. Kau juga jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu, Mikasa._

_From : Mikasa_

_Ya, terima kasih, Eren. Sampai jumpa di rumah._

Eren kembali menghela nafas. Bisa dibilang sikap Mikasa yang seperti ini agak mengganggunya. Namun Eren mengerti mengapa ia bertindak seperti ini. Semenjak ibunya meninggal karena sakit berat, Mikasa dengan cepat menggantikan perannya. Lalu tidak lama setelah itu, ayahnya pun meninggal karena kecelakaan saat di peralanan menuju tempat kerjanya. Eren sempat dilanda shock berat, tapi beruntung, Mikasa dengan segera bangkit dan melakukan banyak hal demi menyokong hidupnya beserta Eren.

Sebenarnya, Mikasa dapat melakukan ini juga karena ia sendiri sudah pernah mengalami hal yang sama, kehilangan orang tua karena suatu pembunuhan, dan diculik. Saat itu ayahnya Eren, Grisha, datang untuk melakukan cek kesehatan rutin pada ayah Mikasa, dan menemukan kedua suami istri itu sudah tak bernyawa. Eren yang ikut datang langsung pergi menyelamatkan Mikasa dan ketiga penculik itu pun akhirnya dibekuk polisi yang sudah dipanggil Grisha. Gadis malang itu pun akhirnya diangkat menjadi salah satu keluarga Jaeger. Tidak heran jika Mikasa sudah seperti berhutang nyawa pada Eren dan keluarganya.

Lalu Eren pun mengalami hal yang sama, menadi yatim piatu. Mikasa bertekad untuk melakukan semuanya demi penyelamat hidupnya dan anggota keluarganya yang terisa. Eren pun perlahan ikut bangkit. Kedua saudara tiri ini pun sampai sekarang hidup berdua, saling membantu, dan saling melindungi. Sahabat mereka, Armin, juga sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia membantu mereka. Kakeknya pun juga sering membantu dalam keuangan jika keadaan sudah sangat mendesak. Ketiga sahabat dari kecil ini selalu bersama. Armin dan Mikasa bahkan mengikuti Eren masuk Universitas Maria ketika mereka sendiri mampu mendapatkan universitas yang lebih bagus. Eren sempat marah pada mereka, namun ia sadar jika persahabatan mereka sudah menjadi hal yang jauh lebih penting. Ia pun menyerah pada keputusan mereka.

Eren tersenyum sendiri mengingat saat-saat itu terjadi. Jika dipikir, ia sudah berteman dengan mereka berdua seperti selamanya. Dalam hati Eren berterima kasih. Ah iya, mungkin besok dirinya dan Mikasa harus menjenguk kakeknya Armin. Mungkin mereka juga bisa membawakan beliau sesuatu.

Eren terus berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan pikiran melayang, hingga ia tidak sadar menubruk suatu sosok yang memotong jalannya dari arah kiri. _Handphone_-nya terjatuh bersamaan dengan dirinya ke lantai. Meski begitu soosk yang ditabraknya justru masih tetap berdiri kokoh, seperti tabrakan itu sama sekali tidak mengguncangnya.

"Lihat kemana kau berjalan, bocah."

Suara baritone yang tegas itu melingkupi indera pendengaran Eren. Segera, ia angkat kepalanya, dan menemukan satu sosok yang selama ini menjadi objek perhatiannya.

Rivaille.

"A-ah, maafkan saya…" ucap Eren terbata seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia baru sadar kalau benda itu masih bertengger di matanya, karena biasanya sudah ia lepas setelah dipakai untuk membaca buku atau melihat ke papan tulis di kelas.

Eren masih saa terduduk menatap sosok Rivaille di depannya. Apa ini mimpi?

"Oi, mau sampai kapan kau mau duduk di situ? Lantainya kotor." Ujar Rivaille jijik dan tanpa diduga siapa pun, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membatu Eren. Bocah 18 tahun itu melongo.

"Mau kubantu atau tidak?" satu perkataan tajam lain dari Rivaille membuat Eren kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ah! Te, terima kasih!" Eren tidak mampu menolak tawaran itu. Hatinya sedang terlalu berbunga-bunga karena mendapat kesempatan untuk menggenggam tangan yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Setelah Eren berdiri, semakin jelaslah perbedaan tinggi mereka berdua.

"Kau…Eren Jaeger?" Rivaille tetap memandangnya dengan wajah _stoic_. Eren tergagap.

"I…Iya…itu saya…"

"Hoo?" Terkutuklah Hanji jika informasi tentang nama anak ini salah. "Jadi benar kau ya?"

Eren menelan ludah. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan—

"Aku sudah lama melihatmu. Mau kencan denganku?"

Dunia Eren sudah resmi berhenti berputar.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan mereka menjalani hubungan baru itu. Ini bagaikan mimpi menjadi kenyataan, bagi Eren. Sebulan pertama hubungannya dengan Rivaille ia tampak tidak bisa konsentrasi pada hal lainnya. Mikasa dan Armin berkali-kali mengingatkannya agar jangan terlalu jauh terbawa perasaan, terutama Mikasa yang sepertinya mampu mencium suatu hal lain mengenai Rivaille.

Dan hal itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

Namun Eren hanya tersenyum kecil, mengusap kepala saudarinya dan meyakinkannya kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Ya, jujur saja, Eren pun menyadari fakta bahwa ia yang bukan siapa-siapa di kampus, bisa menarik perhatian orang sekelas Rivaille. Ia tidak menolak kalau hal itu memang aneh dan bisa saja apa yang dikatakan Mikasa benar adanya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada salah satu senior yang adalah teman dekat Rivaille. Suatu hari, gadis bernama Hanji itu datang dan berkata hal itu.

"_Berhati-hatilah dengan Rivaille. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu saja."_

Dalam satu sisi, perkataannya itu memperkuat dugaan Mikasa. Tapi di sisi lain Eren pun ingin menikmati waktunya dengan orang yang diidolakannya selama ini. Rivaille yang pintar, sangat sulit didekati, namun tetap menarik itu menyita banyak perhatiannya. Ia tidak bisa menolak saat Rivaille mengusap kepalanya, menyentuh pipinya, dan menggandeng tangannya.

Di bulan yang ketiga, Rivaille pada suatu hari menjemput Eren di tempat kerjanya. Setelah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Eren yang tidak begitu besar dan sederhana, Rivaille merebut ciuman pertamanya remaja itu.

"Sampai besok, Eren." Ucap Rivaille yang sudah akan beranjak pergi dengan motornya. Eren tidak mampu berkata, namun mampu mengucapkan kalimat sampai besok dan hati-hati di jalan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Rivaille."

Rivaille termenung sebentar, menggangguk kecil, dan lalu pergi.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemennya yang besar, Rivaille membanting helm pelindung kepalanya ke sofa dan ia langsung melemparkan diri di sofa yang satunya lagi. Dia hanya terbaring di situ dengan tangan di dahi, mendesis kecil seraya melayangkan matanya pada pemandangan di luar jendela yang menampilkan suasana kota di malam hari dari ketinggian lantai 15. Rivaille mendesah perlahan, menyesali apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Rencananya untuk bersenang-senang dengan mempermainkan hati seorang penggemarnya telah berbalik padanya sendiri.

Sudah 3 bulan ia menjalani hubungan dengan Eren. Selama 3 bulan itu jugalah ia mengetahui hal-hal yang disukainya, mempelajari apa yang membuatnya tertawa, apa yang bisa membuat wajahnya serupa tomat. Mendengar bagaimana suara tertawanya bagai melodi di telinga Rivaille, senyumannya yang mampu membuat Rivaille merasa tenang, dan oh, mata itu… iris yang dipenuhi dengan impian dan semangat. Entah sudah berapa kali Rivaille hanyut di dalamnya.

Juga ciuman mereka yang tadi itu, Rivaille tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, namun ia sangat ingin merasakan bibir itu menempel dengan bibirnya sendiri. Rivaille menyentuh bibir bawahnya, dan kehangatan itu masih dapat ia rasakan.

"Sial…"

Rivaille hanya bisa menyumpah dalam hati.

Bersamaan dengan itu, di kediaman Jaeger, Eren berada di kamarnya, tidak bisa melupakan dengan kejadian barusan. Syukurlah Mikasa tidak melihatnya, ia sedang sibuk di dapur. Wajah Eren memerah kembali, menyentuh lembut bibirnya.

"Ereeen! Makan malam sudah siap!"

Eren terlonjak dari pikirannya dan segera menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Di situ Mikasa sedang di meja makan untuk menata piring.

"Ah, Eren, bisa kau ambilkan botol mayonnaise di dekat kompor?"

Eren mengangguk, berbalik ke arah yang ditunjuk, dan tersandung kaki kursi yang ada tidak jauh di sana.

"ADUH!"

Mikasa terkejut, "Eren, hati-hati."

"Maaf, aduh…tapi aku tidak melihat ada kursi tadi…" ujar Eren setengah meringis. Jari kelingking kaki yang terantuk itu luar biasa rasanya.

Ekspresi Mikasa berubah gelap seketika. Ia taruh piring yang tengah dipegangnya, mengehentikan kegiatannya. "Eren. Kau benar-benar tidak melihat kursi itu?"

Eren dengan segera menutup mulut. "Eh, itu…aku hanya ceroboh, itu saja."

Remaja laki-laki itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan agak pincang. Mikasa memperhatikan Eren yang tampaknya reflek mengulurkan tangan untuk memastikan berapa jarak antar dirinya dengan meja _counter. _Mikasa juga sadar dengan betapa jauhnya Eren mengamati botol-botol yang dipegangnya untuk melihat apakah itu mayonnaise atau bukan.

"Ini mayonnaise—"

"Eren. Penglihatanmu berkurang lagi, bukan?"

Eren terdiam. Ketahuan, ya. Sudah dari seminggu lalu, tampaknya kacamatanya tidak begitu mampu lagi untuk membantunya.

Keheningan di antara mereka keluar seketika.

"Sudahlah," sahut Eren memecahnya, "aku lapar."

Mikasa tidak begitu senang, namun hanya mengangguk dan menyiapkan sepiring porsi untuk Eren.

"Kita belum selesai, Eren. Besok kita akan ke dokter."

Eren hanya mengerang kesal.

.

.

Eren mengidap _keratokonus_, sebuah gangguan mata yang ia miliki karena kelainan kornea bawaan. Dengan kata lain, ia terlahir dengan penyakit ini. Keratokonus adalah penipisan kornea mata secara bertahap saat anak berumur di antara 10-20 tahun, menyebabkan degradasi penglihatan berupa rabun dekat. Kornea yang menipis ini nantinya akan berbentuk kerucut. Untuk kasus Eren, diduga proses penipisannya dimulai sejak ia berumur 13 tahun. Sampai sekarang Eren masih menanggulanginya dengan memakai kacamata lensa positif. Eren pun sudah semakin sensitif pada cahaya dan mengalami masalah penglihatan saat malam hari.

Namun sekarang, tampaknya proses ini terjadi dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Semakin lama ia semakin tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata. Karena keadaan penglihatannya yang semakin memburuk, dokter pun akhirnya menyuruh Eren untuk memakai lensa kontak.

.

.

Bulan kelima sudah datang. Penglihatan Eren yang semakin berkurang membuatnya harus selalu mengenakan lensa kontak untuk beraktifitas. Perubahan penampilan ini tentu disadari oleh Rivaille.

"Kau memakai lensa kontak sekarang?" tanyanya saat istirahat siang di taman belakang kampus.

"A-ah, kacamata agak membuatku ribet, hehehe…" Senyum Eren berkilah. Tapi Rivaille tahu ada yang disembunyikannya, tapi ia membiarkannya saja.

Mereka melanjutkan makan siang dengan damai. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Rivaille menerawang jauh sambil menghisap sekotak jus, sementara Eren melahap bekalnya dengan pelan, cemas jika Rivaille akan mengetahui kenyataannya.

Kenyataan bahwa ia akan berakhir menjadi orang yang tidak mampu melihat seperti sebelumnya. Atau bahkan, buta.

Sebenarnya penderita keratokonus akan memiliki kornea yang kembali stabil setelah beberapa tahun tanpa menyebabkan gangguan penglihatan serius. Namun, sialnya, Eren adalah salah satu dari 10-20% yang akan berakhir lebih parah. Korneanya perlahan membentuk suatu jaringan parut atau kabut, yang bahkan tidak akan dapat ditangani lagi oleh lensa kontak karena cahaya sudah tidak dapat sampai ke retina.

Eren tahu bahwa sebenarnya Rivaille tidak serius menjalani hubungan mereka, namun ia masih saja berharap. Jika Rivaille tahu kenyataan tentang matanya, mungkin Eren akan dibuang seketika dari sisinya. Dan gosip bahwa Rivaille melakukan ini untuk menarik perhatian seorang gadis yang setingkat dengannya, Petra Ral, itu mungkin saja benar.

Ujungnya Eren hanya menjadi mainan saja.

Eren menatap ke langit biru yang terbentang di atas.

_Lalu, jika memang aku akan berakhir tidak mampu melihat, bagaimana dengan mimpiku?_

Eren hanya bisa berharap bahwa penglihatannya bisa bertahan sedikit lagi saja. Karena, sebenarnya, Eren sudah berhasil mengantongi beasiswa untuk belajar di luar negeri selama setahun nanti.

Mikasa dan Armin tentu saja sangat bangga, bahkan kakek Armin sampai melakukan pesta selamat untuk Eren. Mereka semua begitu baik.

Tapi Rivaille, dia akan bagaimana ya?

.

.

Bulan keenam tiba. Rivaille gusar di apartemennya. Sudah waktunya ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Eren.

Namun Rivalle masih di sini, melamun di meja makan tanpa memakan sarapannya. Akhrinya ia hanya meneguk secangkir kopi.

Rivaille berkali-kali menangkap Eren tengah melamun. Kadang ia juga tidak langsung merespon panggilannya. Dan yang lebih aneh, Eren masih berlaku seperti ia tidak bisa melihat jelas, meski sudah memakai lensa kontak. Dia juga beberapa kali mengajak Rivaille untuk bertemu di tempat yang tidak begitu terang dengan alasan ia tidak suka sinar yang terlalu silau. Padahal Rivaille pun sadar kalau matahari saat ini tidak begitu terik.

Lalu, Rivaille juga mengetahui bahwa Eren akan berangkat ke negeri Sina dan tinggal di sana selama setahun. Selama itulah, Eren akan menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Dan Rivaille tidak rela. Sesungguhnya ia tidak mau melepas Eren dari sisinya.

Mungkin ini karma. Ia berniat bermain dengan perasaan orang, tapi justru sekarang ia sendiri yang merasa kacau. Apalagi, Eren akan berangkat dua bulan lagi.

Rivaille mendecih kesal. Suara HP yang berbunyi tanda sms masuk mengalihkan lamunannya. Dengan erangan kecil ia menghampiri benda elektronik yang bergetar di meja kaca di ruang tengah.

_From : Hanji_

_Sudah waktunya, Rivaille. _

Rivaille tahu persis apa yang dimaksud dengan si kacamata itu. Ia pun akhirnya beranjak untuk bersiap-siap ke kampus.

Waktu pun terus berajalan.

Eren sudah berada di depan pintu masuk ke gedung jurusan di kampus. Di sana banyak pasang mata yang melihat kejadian ini. Eren terpaku mendengar satu kalimat itu.

"Eren. Hubungan kita hanya sampai di sini saja."

Bohong jika Rivaille tidak merasa sakit di hatinya. Melihat kedua iris hijau berlapis lensa kontak itu terbuka lebar. Rasanya ia ingin menusuk dirinya saja dengan pisau, pedang, atau apapun yang mampu menembus badannya.

Eren sendiri, setengah dari dirinya sudah siap mendengar ini. Tapi merupakan suatu kebohongan juga, jika ia tidak merasa dirinya hancur berkeping-keping. Eren menarik nafas. ia tidak boleh menangis di sini. Alih-alih, senyumannyalah yang muncul.

Rivaille membeku melihat lukisan senyuman yang terlihat sedih namun tetap menawan. Yang sudah menjadi satu pemandangan favoritnya. Dan hatinya terasa teriris saat mendengar jawaban Eren.

"Sudah kuduga, senpai memang tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku memang tidak pantas bersanding denganmu. Tapi terima kasih untuk semuanya. Selama enam bulan ini, aku sangat senang."

_Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu, Eren?_

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

_Akulah, orang yang tidak pantas untukmu._

Pembicaraan berakhir. Eren menunduk hormat, dan lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara Rivaille masih tetap di sana, menatap punggung yang menjauh tersebut. Saat itu ia pun menyadarinya.

Sebenarnya Rivaille-lah, yang merasa beruntung pernah memiliki orang seperti Eren Jaeger.

Eren berjalan semakin cepat sampai akhirnya ia berlari, mengambil jalan berbelok, dan lalu menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam kamar mandi. Eren masihlah manusia, sekuat apa pun dia akan ada waktunya ia merasa begitu tidak berdaya.

Tangisan tanpa suara Eren berbaur dengan keheningan siang itu.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian, Eren sudah kembali mampu menguasai dirinya, dan dengan sekuat tenaga bersama Armin menahan Mikasa agar tidak melakukan pembunuhan pada Rivaille. Meski sebenarnya, satu-satunya yang membuatnya tetap berdiri adalah bahwa Eren masih memiliki mimpi.

Impiannya untuk bisa pergi ke dunia luar belumlah terkikis. Karena itu, ia betul-betul menunggu sampai akhirnya ia berangkat ke negeri pertama di luar yang akan ia singgahi, Sina. Suatu negara bersistem monarki yang sangat indah. Sudah lama Eren ingin pergi ke sana.

Mikasa dan Armin tampak lega, karena Eren mampu sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari kesedihannya dengan fokus dalam mengejar mimpinya. Eren sudah mampu berjalan maju kembali. Senyuman dan tertawa riangnya kembali hadir.

Rivaille hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tinggal dia sendiri yang belum bisa keluar dari penyesalan. Hatinya benar-benar merindukan Eren kembali.

Sembari berusaha untuk tetap terlihat seperti orang brengsek yang hanya peduli pada kesenangan pribadinya, senyuman pahit melintas di wajah Rivaille. Bagaimanapun hatinya telah berkhianat. Untuk itu ia pun akan berusaha menjauh dari kehidupan Eren.

Ini semua salahnya. Eren sedih karenanya. Ia tidak pantas untuk Eren. Eren berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

Namun sepertinya takdir tidak mengizinkannya. Baru saja ia berbalik, suatu kejadian membuatnya kembali menoleh pada Eren.

Tepat seminggu setelah hubungan tersebut berakhir, Rivaille mendapat kabar mengejutkan. Dengan segera ia mengambil kunci motornya dan segera memutar gas menuju rumah sakit.

Eren kecelakaan. Ia ditabrak oleh mobil yang disetir pengendaranya dalam keadaan mabuk ketika sedang menyebrang jalan. Kejadiannya sekitar jam 9 malam, waktu saat Eren baru pulang dari kerja sambilannya. Kini ia dirawat karena trauma di kepala.

Sial, sial, sial! Rivaille hanya terfokus untuk maju secepat mungkin. Motor besar berwarna _blue steel _miliknya meraung melintasi jalanan malam. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Apa Eren baik-baik saja? Separah apa kondisinya? Apa Eren sedang kritis?

Berjuta pertanyaan mencuat di kepalanya bertubi-tubi, tapi hanya ada satu hal yang menjaga Rivaille agar tetap konsentrasi dari itu semua.

'Aku ke sana, Eren.'

Perjalanan selama 15 menit yang terasa seperti seabad berakhir. Begitu Rivaille sampai di depan ruang UGD ia segera disambut dengan pelototan tajam dari Mikasa. Armin segera berdiri di antara mereka, berusaha menengahi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, cebol? Belum puas kau menyakiti Eren?" ketus Mikasa. Tangannya bergetar menahan amarah.

Rivaille memandang gadis di depannya ini dengan wajah yang tidak berubah. Mikasa Ackerman, saudara angkat dari Eren, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

"Bagaimana kondisi Eren?" tanya Rivaille pada akhirnya, setelah berusaha mengatur perasaan bersalahnya yang seketika berlipat ganda.

Mikasa tidak mau menjawab. Armin yang merasa kasihan, melakukannya. "Eren ditabrak orang yang menyetir mobil sambil mabuk. Sekarang ia sedang ditangani karena benturan di kepala, dan sepertinya akan dirawat untuk beberapa waktu."

Setelah penjelasan Armin, ketiganya berdiri mematung di depan ruangan UGD. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga Eren, dalam keadaan tidak berdaya dan juga tidak sadar di atas kasur, dibawa menuju kamar perawatan. Kepalanya dibalut perban berikut pergelangan tangan kirinya. Terdapat beberapa lecet di tempat lain seperti lengan dan pipi. Wajahnya pucat dengan mata yang tertutup erat akibat efek obat bius. Mikasa dan Armin segera mengikuti, dengan Rivaille di belakang mereka.

Ruangan kamar dengan bau sanitasi yang menyeruak menyambut tiga penenjenguk. Sang korban tengah berbaring, masih belum sadarkan diri. Mikasa mengambil kursi di samping Eren dengan Armin berdiri di sampingnya. Agak jauh dari mereka, Rivaille memandangi tubuh yang tengah tak berdaya di hadapannya dengan miris.

_Ini salahku…_

Dua jam berlalu dalam keheningan. Armin mengambil satu kursi lagi untuk menemani Mikasa. Rivaille berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan pikiran melayang. Sesekali ini melihat _handphone _untuk memberi kabar pada Hanji yang juga merasa khawatir. Armin pun sudah sekali keluar kamar untuk menawab telepon dari kakeknya yang menanyakan kabar Eren. Setelah itu semuanya akan kembali dalam diam.

Tidak lama kemudian dokter datang menghampiri kasur Eren. Ia mengecek jam tangannya, mengamati gerakkan jarum yang menunjukkan laju detik.

"3, 2, 1. Bangun, Jaeger."

Dokter itu hanya perlu mengibaskan tangannya sekali di depan wajah Eren, dan seketika kedua mata hijau pemuda itu terbuka perlahan. Mikasa dan Armin tercengang heran, sementara Rivaille hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Entah ini hipnotis, atau hanya efek biusnya yang memang sudah waktunya untuk melemah.

Tiga pasang mata menunggu pemuda itu menampakkan iris hijau cerahnya. Tampaknya dokter di UGD sudah melepas lensa kontak yang selalu menempel di bola matanya. Mata Eren terbuka perlahan, nampak tidak fokus sambil sesekali mengedipkannya.

"Eren?" Mikasa cemas. Sedari tadi Eren tidak menampakkan tanda bahwa penglihatannya telah fokus. Armin mencondongkan badannya untuk melihat wajah Eren dengan lebih jelas.

"Eren…" Armin mencoba memanggil, "kau bisa lihat aku?" ia sama paniknya dengan Mikasa. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja kedua mata itu.

Kornea mata Eren sudah sangat berkabut.

Pandangan mata Eren bergerak perlahan ke sumber suara. Tapi tidak memandang wajah Armin. Kedua mata itu melihat jauh ke belakang pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku…" perlahan kedua mata hijau itu dilanda kepanikan. "Armin? Mikasa? Dimana kalian?"

Hening. Armin dan Mikasa saling berpandangan. Rivaille segera berlari menghampiri.

"Eren!" panggil Rivaille. "Kau kenapa?"

Eren hampir kena serangan jantung saat itu juga. Suara ini, Rivaille? Kenapa dia di sini? "Rivaille?"

Pria berambut hitam kelam itu menyaksikan bagaimana kedua mata yang paling disukainya itu tidak lagi bercahaya. Ia genggam tangan kiri Eren erat, "Ini aku, Eren. Eren? Kau melihatku?"

"Rivaille, kenapa…" Eren tidak sanggup menahan air matanya. Oh, tidak. Ketahuan sudah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Eren, kamu tidak bisa melihat?" Rivaille mendekap tangan anak itu lebih kuat. "Apa dokter-dokter itu salah menanganimu? Kalau benar aku akan—"

"Tidak, Rivaille." Potong Mikasa. Suaranya berat. Rivaille menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah menyimpan kesedihan yang dalam. "Eren memang akan buta."

Perkataan frontal Mikasa membuat Rivaille bagai ditampar dengan sangat kencang. Eren? Buta?

"Apa maksudmu, Ackerman?" Rivaille bertanya otomatis. Otaknya tidak mampu memproses informasi yang begitu di luar dugaannya. Akalnya absen, ia hanya berdiri di situ seperti komputer yang sedang _hang_. Eren menyadarinya dari suara Rivaille yang berubah pelan begitu Mikasa melontarkan kalimat itu.

Di saat Rivaille masih dalam alam kosongnya, dokter yang tadi membangunkan Eren akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk di antara mereka. Dengan pelan ia menyingkirkan Rivaille dari pinggir kasur dan mulai menganalisa kedua organ penglihatan Eren. Ia lalu kembali membuka-buka riwayat medis pasiennya yang telah dibawakan seorang suster, dan hanya mengangguk paham.

"Menurut catatan, Jaeger terlahir dengan keratokonus. Sudah berapa lama ini berlangsung?"

Eren menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya. "Se, sekitar…lima tahun lalu, Dok."

Dokter itu mengangguk lagi dan menyerahkan kembali catatan itu pada susternya, "Kalau begitu Anda pasti sadar kalau penyakit ini menyebabkan penurunan penglihatan." Kedua tangannya ia simpan di balik jas putihnya, "Tapi sayangnya, benturan di kepalanya yang terjadi karena kecelakaan ini, mempercepat prosesnya. Sepertinya lensa kontak yang Anda pakai justru melukai kornea Anda ketika kecelakaan itu."

Eren mematung. Mikasa sudah sangat ingin menangis. Armin menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu pelan, memberinya semangat tanpa suara. Rivaille yang baru tahu akan kebenaran ini hanya mampu mematung.

"Mikasa," ujar Eren pelan, "kemarilah."

Dan pertahanan Mikasa runtuh saat itu juga. Gadis itu menangis di pundak Eren. Rambut hitamnya diusap perlahan oleh sosok keluarga satu-satunya sembari terbaring di tempat tidur. Armin menatap sedih kedua sahabatnya seraya masih merangkul punggung Mikasa untuk menenangkannya. Eren tidak perlu melihat, ia sudah tahu apa yang dua sahabatnya ini pikirkan, dan sudah bisa menerka wajah apa yang mereka pasang saat ini.

Tapi ia tidak tahu dengan Rivaille…

Laki-laki itu entah sejak kapan sudah jatuh bersandar di dinding kamar rumah sakit. Perasaan bersalahnya sudah tidak mampu ia tampung lagi. Giginya gemeretakan, hatinya kacau. Ia jambak sendiri rambutnya walau rasa sakitnya masih tidak setara dengan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Rivaille hancur. Ia melihat Eren yang tengah mengusap kepala Mikasa, sambil melihat jauh ke atap kamar.

Melihat jauh ke baliknya. Melihat ke langit. Melihat mimpinya yang terbang melayang.

Mimpinya Eren…

"Dokter…" ujar Rivaille parau, "apakah, tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan penglihatannya?"

Dokter itu menjawab, "Saya rasa, bisa. Dengan cangkok kornea. Tapi dia harus dikonsultasikan terlebih dahulu pada dokter ahli."

Rivalle bangkit dengan tidak tenang. Ia raih kembali tangan kiri Eren yang bebas. Ia tatap mata hijau yang walau tidak balas menatapnya, tapi tahu bahwa ia mendengar.

"Eren," ujar Rivaille, "aku dengar dari Hanji. Kau sudah dapat beasiswa, ya?"

Mata Eren membulat. Hanji dapat informasi dari mana? Ia sendiri tidak pernah bilang. Mungkin si kacamata itu punya jaringannya sendiri.

"Iya…" Eren mengangguk. Rivaille menarik bibirnya untuk menciptakan senyuman kecil, namun sangat lembut. Sayang Eren tidak mampu melihatnya. Armin dan Mikasa yang tadinya menatap Rivaille tidak suka, seketika agak terenyuh. Selama ini Rivaille hanya terlihat memiliki satu ekspresi, dan sekarang senyuman langka itu ia lontarkan untuk Eren seorang.

"Hebat, Eren." Rivaille mengusap kepala cokelat itu dengan sayang. "Dokter. Anak ini masih bisa melakukan transplantasi, bukan?"

Mulut Eren membuka heran.

Dokter itu berpikir sebentar, "Kemungkinannya ada."

"Bagus." Rivaille berkata mantap, "Kalau begitu cangkok dari mata saya, dokter."

Mikasa dan Armin tersentak.

"RIVAILLE!" seru Eren terkejut bukan main, "APA MAKSUD—"

Tapi Rivaille menutup mulut Eren dengan ciuman lembut. Hanya sentuhan di permukaan bibir yang halus, namun karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba membuat pemuda buta itu terdiam seketika. Armin harus menahan Mikasa agar tidak menghajar senior pendek itu.

Eren dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas penuh cinta yang bercampur-aduk dengan dinginnya kesedihan dan penyesalan Rivaille di bibirnya. Pria yang lebih tua menyentuh Eren bagai porselin yang mudah pecah jika ia salah memegangnya. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat, tapi mampu membuat seluruh perasaan di antara keduanya untuk saling terhubungkan.

Rivaille mengelus pipi Eren lembut, "Kamu memiliki mimpi yang indah, Eren. Kau harus menggapainya."

"Tapi…"

"Eren. Aku hanya orang brengsek yang berniat mengancurkan perasaanmu. Tapi aku malah jadi benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu." Rivaille mengaku sembari menelan perasaan bersalahnya di hadapan orang bernama Eren Jaeger ini. "Aku tidak akan cukup meminta maaf saja. Jika aku bisa membalasnya dengan membantumu mewujudkan apa yang sudah lama kamu inginkan, maka aku akan melakukan apa pun."

Dikecupnya dahi cintanya. Ia rangkul tubuh yang tidak bertenaga itu erat.

"Tapi…" Eren menyembunyikan wajanynya di dada Rivaille, "kau sebentar lagi akan sidang kelulusan…"

Dahi Rivaille berkerut. Ia menghirup rambut pemuda di bawahnya, "Akan kupikirkan suatu cara."

"Tidak, Rivaille." Eren mendorong pelan tubuh yang kecil namun kuat itu, "Aku tidak mau kau membuang hal yang penting untukmu hanya demi aku."

"Eren—"

"—Tidak, Rivaille. Aku bilang tidak, ya, tidak." Eren menarik nafasnya, "Tolong jangan berkorban sejauh itu untuk orang macam aku."

Badan Rivaille semakin turun untuk berbicara di telinga pemuda itu. Suatu perasaan bersalah kembali menyerang. "Justru aku yang harusnya bilang begitu, Eren. Orang sepertiku tidak pantas menerima cintamu."

Eren menggeleng. Rivaille hampir menyerah. Ia akhirnya menyadari suatu hal, bahwa ia tidak mampu menentang keputusan mutlak yang sudah ditetapkan Eren. Anak itu memang selalu tetap pada setiap pilihannya.

Hingga Rivaille mendapatkan suatu ide. "Baiklah, Eren, jika kamu menolaknya. Tapi aku juga tidak akan mengubah keputusanku." Eren baru saja mau protes, tapi sudah dipotong oleh kalimat Rivaille yang lagi-lagi mengejutkannya, "Kalau begitu, satu kornea mataku akan kuberikan untukmu. Dan yang satunya lagi, akan tetap ada padaku. Adil, bukan?"

Rivaille mengangkat dagu Eren untuk melihat ke dalam mata hijaunya yang tidak melihat, "Tapi kau jadi hanya akan bisa melihat dengan sebelah mata. Jika kamu keberatan, Eren, aku akan mencarikan donor mata yang lain. Meski aku akan tetap dengan senang hati memberikan semua mataku, asal itu untukmu." Ia kecup mata kanan Eren pelan.

Setitik air mata mulai menampakkan diri di kedua sudut mata Eren. Ia kembali meraih tubuh Rivaille yang disukainya, dan akhirnya menetapkan pilihannya.

"Tolong berikan aku setengah dari penglihatanmu. Maafkan aku, Rivaille…"

"Jangan, Eren." Rivaille kembali memberikan senyumannya, "Aku senang. Dengan begitu, aku telah memberikan setengah dari diriku untukmu. Dan setengah dari dirimu, akan terus ada padaku."

Eren terisak di dalam pelukan Rivaille.

Keputusan telah diambil. Eren dibawa pada dokter ahli mata untuk dikonsultasikan, dan Rivaille melakukan berbagai pengecekkan medis. Operasi transplantasi pun dilakukan.

Dan kedua insan ini pun memiliki suatu hal yang melambangkan hubungan abadi mereka…

.

**3 Years Later**

**.**

"Eren! Kalau tidak cepat, kita bisa telat upacara wisuda!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Mikasa!"

Seorang pemuda _brunet _tengah sibuk membetulkan baju toga yang bagai jubah penyihir itu dan membetulkan sepatu kulitnya. Dilihatnya kembali dirinya di kaca sekali lagi, tersenyum puas, dan lalu berlari menuju mobil. Di sana sudah ada Mikasa dan Armin yang menunggu dengan kostum yang sama.

"Dasar. Memangnya si cebol itu tidak tahu hari ini wisudamu? Malah membuatmu ngobrol di telepon dengannya sampai tengah malam." Racau Mikasa kesal sambil menyetir. Sebenarnya ia belum sepenuhnya menerima hubungan Eren dengan orang yang awalnya berniat untuk menyakitinya, tapi melihat arah hubungan mereka yang semakin serius dan Eren yang bahagia, Mikasa tidak bisa meminta lebih.

"Kumohon, Mikasa. Aku masih mau hidup sampai upacara wisuda." Armin gemetaran di kursi belakang sambil memegang erat jok mobil supir. Eren berusaha menenangkan Mikasa supaya ia menurunkan laju gasnya dan menghentikan kutukan-kutukan untuk Rivaille. Gadis itu pun akhirnya kembali menguasai diri dan mobilnya di jalanan demi dua nyawa yang paling berharga untuknya. Yah, tentu beda ceritanya jika ia menyetir sendiri.

Perajalanan memakan waktu 15 menit dan tersendat macet ketika sudah mendekati lingkungan kampusnya. Wajar, karena hari ini upacara wisuda. Selain mobil-mobil yang menuju gerbang masuk dan para wisudawan yang berlalu-lalang, ada pula penjual-penjual bunga untuk diberikan pada mereka sebagai ucapan selamat. Bunga-bunga indah itu dikemas dalam plastik bening berpita warna-warni, disusun di keranjang, dan dijajakan keliling. Selagi mobil berjalan lambat, Eren kembali teringat kejadian masa lalu.

Eren menyentuh mata kirinya yang ditutup dengan _eyepatch _berwarna putih_. _Mata kanannya terlihat jauh menatap kenangan.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah operasi transplantasi, kondisi Eren semakin pulih. Rivaille yang pulih lebih cepat karena hanya melakukan operasi, senantiasa berada di sisi Eren. Eren melihat sendu mata Rivaille yang kini sudah tidak memiliki penglihatannya karena ditukar dengan kornea Eren yang tidak berfungsi lagi. Ya, Rivaille meminta agar kornea mata Eren ditanam di matanya yang dicangkok.

"Maafkan aku, Rivaille."

Rivaille hanya mendekapnya lembut, "Kau bodoh, ya? Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah meminta maaf."

Eren mangangkat kepalanya.

"Aku ingin membayar kesalahanku. Dan demi kamu, aku bersedia melakukan apapun."

Wajah Eren sukses memerah. Rivaille tertawa kecil, dan mencium bibir itu.

"Ini adalah tanda aku adalah milikmu, Eren. Dan kau adalah milikku."

Eren membalasnya dengan senyuman paling indah, favorit Rivaille. Ciuman lembut itu bertambah mesra. Lidah ikut bermain, menari seirama. Membagi udara yang sama.

"Hhn...Rivaille..." Eren mulai mendesah pelan. Nafasnya makin terburu seiring dengan semakin panasnya ciuman itu. Rivaille semakin tegas menunjukkan dominasi dengan menggiring Eren ke arah permainannya. Eren pun tidak protes, ia hanya menyerah dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Rivaille.

Bibir Rivaille lalu mulai melancarkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Eren yang mulus dan menggoda. Entah bagaimana Eren yang lemas karena masih harus istirahat di ranjang rumah sakit membuat Rivaille agak terangsang. Ia susuri wilayah leher orang yang lebih muda dengan halus, mencium, menggigit, menghisap, menjilat. Tanda merah menjadi jejak nyata dari ulah Rivaille yang menjadi tanda bahwa Eren adalah miliknya seorang. Setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Rivaille kembali menyambut bibir matang Eren dan mereka berdua pun kembali bercumbu.

"Persiapkan dirimu jika kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, Eren Jaeger."

Wajah Eren langsung matang dengan sukses.

.

.

Eren dibolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit seminggu setelah operasi cangkok mata. Setelah itu Rivaille lulus beberapa bulan kemudian, sementara Eren akhirnya berangkat menuju Sina. Kepergian Eren diantar penuh haru oleh teman-temannya di bandara. Rivaille pun tidak ketinggalan memberikan ucapan selamat jalan dengan memberinya sebuah jurnal. Jurnal itu pun digunakan Eren untuk menulis tentang berbagai pengalamannya di sana dan mencatat agenda-agenda kegiatan. Ia juga sering menceritakan banyak hal mengenai kampus dan asramanya di Sina juga berbagai tempat yang dikunjunginya melalui blog. Diam-diam, Rivaille selalu mengikuti postingannya. Hanya dengan membacanya ia bisa membayangkan wajah Eren sedang tersenyum riang sambil meracaukan banyak hal di hadapannya.

Bagaimanapun, Rivaille dan Eren harus membiasakan diri hanya dengan setengah penglihatannya. Namun mereka tetap bahagia. Mereka bangga memiliki satu bagian dari masing-masing. Rivaille yang lulus dengan nilai sempurna dengan cepat mendapat pekerjaan yang menjamin kemapanan hidupnya dan dalam waktu 2 tahun saja ia sudah mendapat jabatan yang lumayan. Eren yang sudah kembali dari Sina dari studinya di sana selama setahun pun segera berjuang, mengaplikasikan segala ilmu yang sudah didapatkannya di negeri itu untuk lulus dengan cepat. Karena kesibukkan keduanya, Rivaille dan Eren lebih sering berkomunikasi melalui sms, telpon, atau _skype _supaya bisa saling menatap wajah. Eren pun sering berkonsultasi mengenai pelajaran selama mereka mengobrol santai melalui itu.

Dan berkat itu jugalah, Eren mampu mengerti pelajaran dengan lebih cepat. Nilainya semakin meningkat. Selain itu, Rivaille menjanjikan sesuatu di saat kelulusan nanti. Eren tidak sabar menantikannya.

.

.

"Eren. Ayo turun."

Perkataan Mikasa membuat Eren kembali ke dunia nyata. Mobilnya ternyata sudah mendapatkan tempat parkir setelah memutari wilayah parkir dua kali. Armin terlihat sangat bersemangat sekaligus grogi. Dan wajahnya akan semakin memerah kala Eren dan Mikasa menggodanya.

Upacara berlangsung khidmat. Tidak sedikit dari wisudawan dan keluarga mereka yang menonton yang meneteskan air mata haru. Perjuangan mereka akhirnya dibayar impas. Eren tersenyum. Beberapa tahun yang penuh dengan kenangan manis dan ujian berat. Semua ingatan tentang berbagai kejadian yang telah ia lewati berputar layaknya film dokumenter di kepalanya. Namun semuanya benar-benar terbayar lunas.

Satu matanya berpindah pada deretan kursi tamu, dan wajahnya menjadi begitu berseri-seri ketika ia menangkap sosok Rivaille yang duduk di tengah-tengah barisan dengan setelan jas abu-abu yang rapi dan bersih. Di sampingnya ada Hanji, teman dekat Rivaille yang kini sekaligus menjadi rekan kerja, sedang tersenyum riang dengan satu tangan melambai tinggi dan yang satunya lagi memegang kamera. Eren juga sudah berteman dekat dengan Hanji dan gadis eksentrik itu juga sangat menyukai Eren sebagai juniornya yang imut dan sering menggodanya. Rivaille tersenyum ke arah Eren dan mengangguk. Eren menyeringai. Mikasa dan Armin hanya bisa memaklumi aura manis yang dikeluarkan Eren saat ini.

Begitu upacara itu selesai, trio Eren, Armin, dan Mikasa berlari ke lapangan bersama wisudawan lain dan melempar topi toga mereka tinggi-tinggi. Mereka berharap setelah ini akan mendapat pekerjaan dan kehidupan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bab baru kehidupan mereka pun dibuka.

Termasuk Eren dan Rivaille.

Selagi Mikasa dan Armin tengah asyik berfoto ria dengan Hanji, Eren dihampiri oleh Rivaille.

"Rivaille…" Eren tersenyum lebar, membuat Rivaille tidak mampu menolak untuk membalasnya. Melihat Eren saat ini membuatnya teringat saat ia sendiri lulus 3 tahun lalu. Saat itu Eren tidak berada di sisinya karena sedang berada di Sina. Tapi kiriman _postcard_ berisikan ucapan selamat (beserta foto saat Eren sedang berada di depan Istana Kerajaan Sina) darinya sudah sangat cukup untuk Rivaille.

Pemuda dengan _eyepatch _pada mata sebelah kanannya mengusap kepala pacarnya lembut, "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Eren."

Eren tertawa penuh kebahagiaan. Kedua pemuda bermata satu itu berpelukan erat ditengah hiruk-pikuknya para wisudawan yang merayakan kelulusan. Sampai akhirnya Rivaille melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei, Eren. Aku menjanjikanmu sesuatu setelah kau lulus, bukan?"

Eren langsung teringat. Dengan wajah menagih ia melirik Rivaille dengan tatapan penasaran. Rivaille mendengus pelan karena geli dengan tingkahnya, dan lalu bersimpuh dengan satu kaki. Dikeluarkannya satu box berwarna merah dan dibukanya tutup benda itu di hadapan Eren yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Eren. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Rivaille bukan orang yang akan mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan cara yang biasanya orang lain lakukan. Ia tidak langsung mengatakan 'will you marry me', tapi cincin emas nan cantik yang ia bawa cukup menjadi bukti bahwa ia ingin Eren selalu berada di sisinya dalam suatu ikatan yang resmi. Si pemuda _brunet_ mengangguk cepat berkali-kali dan langsung menghambur ke arah calon suaminya.

"I will, Rivaille! I will!"

Rivaille tersenyum lega. Ia dekap tubuh ramping Eren dengan sayang. Tangannya meraih penutup di mata sebelah kiri wisudawan itu yang lalu memperlihatkan iris hijau yang sudah pucat dan tidak berfungsi.

Namun tetaplah sangat indah.

Rivaille mengecup lembut mata itu. "I love you, Eren."

Eren menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyuman yang selalu mampu meluluhkan hati beku Rivaille. Ia buka penutup di mata kanan Rivaille dan balas menciumnya pelan.

"I love you too, Rivaille."

Kedua insan ini pun berciuman mesra di tengah keramaian, tanpa peduli pada dunia di sekitarnya. Momen indah ini tentu saja tidak dilewatkan Hanji dan kameranya. Armin dan Mikasa hanya tersenyum, ikut berbahagia bersama Eren.

* * *

_And the tale of the strong bond between the two one-eyed men will never vanish_

* * *

**A/N :** Selesaaaaaiii! Ide tentang blind!Eren yang nyita waktu buat _searching _tentang penyakitnya. Maaf kalau terkesan sok tau, karena saya bukan pekerja dalam bidang medis ==v Peace~ Saya cuma pengen bikin dimana Eren buta dan Rivaille mengorbankan satu matanya, itu aja sih... Buat referensi tentang keratokonus ini saya cari di mbah gugel hehehe... (dan bahkan saya masih nggak hafal namanya penyakitnya).

Oh ya, scene si Dokter ngitung mundur terus bangunin Eren cuma dengan kibasan tangan, itu beneran loh. Pengalaman pribadi author ehehe. Waktu itu author abis operasi dan saya dibius total. Pas bangun, emak saya langsung cerita dengan mata berbinar kalo dokter saya ngitung mundur di jam tangannya sebelum ngibasin tangannya depan muka saya. Dan voila~ saya terbangun dari mimpi panjang *duakh* Saya juga nggak ngerti apa hubungannya, jadi saya kira itu hanya dokter yang udah menghitung kapan efek bius saya habis.

Dan terakhir, author minta maaf kalo alurnya agak kecepetan ato feel-nya nggak dapet ato gimana. Nulis dengan pikiran masih melayang ke tugas-tugas kuliah itu emang bikin nggak greget *kayang* Padahal pengen bikin yang agak angsty lagi, tapi yah sudahlah... fokus ke Waiting You aja kali ya *ditabok*

Sip deh. Akhir kata, makasih udah nyempetin baca! Buat aphin123 semoga mbak menyukainya XD *ngumpet di mulut titan*

See you and have a good day!

mystic rei


End file.
